


Well, That Wasn't the Reveal I Was Going For

by rayghosts



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Irony, Reveal Fic, phight club 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayghosts/pseuds/rayghosts
Summary: Wes exposes a halfa.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	Well, That Wasn't the Reveal I Was Going For

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i wrote this for phandom phight club, which is a shitposting tournament the danny phandom runs on tumblr (it's wild, i know). unfortunately i lost in the first round, but this ficlet is what i WOULD have submitted for the second round. (the prompt? you'll find out.)

Wes adjusted his phone’s camera to face him. “First off, I know most of you are probably watching to make fun of me,” he spoke. “But I promise you, I _will_ have proof that Danny Fenton is Phantom. And this time, I’m streaming it live, so you can’t say I edited it.”

He turned the camera around to give it a view of where he was. It was the interior of an expensive-looking mansion with several grown-ups standing around.

“Danny’s parents are friends with Vlad Masters,” he explained in a whisper. “It just so happens that my dad works for the guy. So when he invited the Fentons over for an office party, all I had to do was accompany my dad to work and I would be in the same place as Fenton. So, no stalking this time.”

He zoomed into Danny, who was standing several feet away, looking bored. Suddenly, a shiver ran through the boy’s body, and he gasped.

“There!” Wes whispered. “That’s the sign he always gets right before he runs off to fight some ghost.”

Danny scanned the room. His eyes reached Wes, and Wes quickly ducked behind a potted plant. When he peeked over, Danny was running toward a hallway.

Wes followed after him. He sprinted, which resulted in him crashing into a waiter. The waiter’s tray fell onto the floor with a clang, spilling food everywhere and attracting several eyes their way. “Sorry!” Wes said to the disgruntled servant, but he stepped over him. No time to help him clean up, or else he might…

Lose Danny. Dammit. He searched the hallway, but wherever the ghost boy was, he was already hidden. He’s probably transformed by now.

Wes cursed. He looked down at his phone, and yep, there it was. The mockery in the comment section, humiliating his failed efforts once again. He sighed and leaned against the wall. As he did, he accidentally pushed against a decorative wall torch, which moved under his weight with an audible click.

Before he knew what was happening, the wall behind him suddenly opened up. Wes jumped. He faced the new opening and saw a stairwell leading down. “What the…”

Tentatively, he took a step inside. Then another step, and another. Soon, he was going downstairs to who knows what sort of secret basement this was. _What the hell?_ All he wanted to do was expose his classmate’s deepest secret, and now here he was, traversing through mysterious underground tunnels.

A muffled voice rose up to his ears. He froze, then carefully continued on with more caution, making his steps as light as possible. The voice made itself clearer, and Wes could make out the words… “…then Jack will be killed, and Maddie will finally be mine!”

He reached the bottom of the stairs, which was apparently a lab. In the center, the man monologuing was…Vlad Masters? His back was turned to the entrance, making him unaware of Wes’ presence.

Just as he was wondering what in the world Vlad was talking about, a ring of black light suddenly surrounded the man. As Wes watched in shock, it ran across Vlad’s body, transforming him into…

“The Wisconsin ghost?!”

Wes knew he was screwed as soon as the words left his mouth. He clasped a hand onto his mouth to keep himself from spewing anything else, but it was too late. Vlad whipped around, and Wes had just enough time to scramble up the stairway, hopefully before Vlad saw his face.

As soon as he exited the tunnel, he broke into a sprint. He thought he passed Danny fighting some ghost vultures in one room, but that didn’t matter to him at the moment. He kept running until he was certain that he was a fair distance away from Vlad and his weird secret ghost basement.

Finally, he collapsed against a wall and waited until he caught his breath. Disheveled, tired, and reeling from what he uncovered, he looked down at the phone in his hand.

Of course. He had streamed the whole thing, if the wild comments were any evidence. Everyone was freaking out over this new revelation. Vlad was a halfa–and the Wisconsin ghost, too.

“…Well,” Wes said, “that wasn’t the half-ghost I was expecting to expose today.”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "dumbest reveal scenario for vlad" lol


End file.
